


Nightowl

by MysticMandragora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kissing, Loud Sex, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Muscle Worship, Muscles, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sweat, Teasing, Top Akaashi Keiji, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMandragora/pseuds/MysticMandragora
Summary: After eight months of dating and living in with his long time crush Akaashi, Bokuto decides to finally take him back to the place they were reunited, the strip club. There he gives his boyfriend a night he will surely remember for all eternity.





	Nightowl

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my other fic, "Start A Tsunami". However, you don't really need to read that one. This fic can be read on its own.

The loud pumping music hit its climax as Bokuto did a final mid-air spin on the golden pole, finishing it off sliding to the surface of the stage in lounging pose, laying back with his bare muscled torso slightly off the ground, one of his large hands gripping the pole, his bicep flexing at keeping his upper body raised, and a dominant seductive expression on his face. He was panting heavily at all the effort of his performance as he heard cheers and whistles of applause erupting throughout the Wild Club. He grinned to himself as he watched the roaring crowd of clubbers. The club was always so full of energy, but he would always notice that it would become much more electric each time he danced on stage. Sometimes he didn't know why most of the patrons eagerly awaited whatever night he was scheduled to perform, but just seeing their reactions and awed expressions always made him smile. He really did enjoy this job but it wasn't his dream job.

_"You want to become a wildlife conservationist?" Akaashi once asked him with raised eyebrows on one of their weekly coffee dates near their university._

_"Keiji, it breaks my heart knowing that there are many animals out there who are losing their habitats and their way of living, especially owls. I want to be part of the global effort to save not just endangered owls but all endangered species of wildlife." Bokuto once told him with a serious and determined expression, taking a sip of his latte shortly afterwards._

_Akaashi just smiled at him sincerely. "That's amazing Koutarou. I know you will reach your goal. I'll support you all the way in any way I possibly can."_

While exiting the main stage and behind the dark curtains, a gentle smile formed on Bokuto's face at remembering the precious memory of his boyfriend. They have been together for about eight months now, but have known each other since high school. They weren't able to keep in touch with each other after Bokuto's graduation but were reunited at this very same club. Some time after, both of them were blushing at Akaashi's doorstep as they found out that they would become roommates since Bokuto had to transfer from his former university due to his emotional problems at times in the school's volleyball team. They didn't happen now as often as before. In fact, they rarely occurred at all. Bokuto Koutarou was now happily in a deep, loving, and healthy relationship with Akaashi Keiji. They both fell deeply in love with each other ever since high school but they were always so afraid of confessing, both of them not wanting to lose each other or ruin their close friendship. It was only after some years and shortly after moving in together that they finally confessed their feelings for one other. Then, the two of them were inseparable from there on out. Bokuto blushed deeply as he remembered their _heated and steamy_ activities that they did after they confessed.   


"Someone's blushing." A teasingly sing-song voice said right next to him and making the grey haired male jump in surprise.

"Fuck! Bro, what the hell?! You scared the living shit out of me!" Bokuto laughed as he playfully punched his best friend's shoulder.

Kuroo's feline grin only widened. "Sorry, sorry bro, my bad. It's just that you were just standing there frozen and blocking the curtains to the stage with your face all pink and shit." The dark bedhead chuckled. Bokuto's cheeks only turned darker in embarrassment, his eyes looking down in shame.

The former volleyball captain of Nekoma smiled knowingly. "Let me guess, Akaashi?"

Bokuto only nodded slowly with red cheeks.

Kuroo patted his shoulder in comfort as he walked past his friend and approached the stage's curtains for his own performance, looking back at Bokuto with a grin. "It's alright bro, I know that feeling. I feel the same way about Kenma." He chuckled softly. "Well it's showtime for me and time to clock out for you! Tell Akaashi I said hi okay bro? He's waiting for you in one of the rooms by the way. Have fun you two." He saluted before going through the curtains and leaving behind a blushing Bokuto.

"S-sure thing... bro..." Bokuto stuttered out softly. He smiled shortly after as he looked back up and towards the backstage exit leading to the private rooms, walking towards it with excitement in his gut.

He could hardly wait to see his boyfriend again.

   


**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

   


Akaashi was pacing around the quaint, dark, and dimly lit room, fiddling with his fingers nervously as he waited for his boyfriend to enter. This was his first time being back in this club after reuniting here with Bokuto all those months ago and he was feeling excited but also a bit nervous to be honest.  


_Bokuto had asked him once over dinner at their shared apartment if he wanted to be the first and only person to receive a private dance from him. Akaashi almost choked on his food at the sudden question, blushing hard. He thought deeply for a moment or so before he eventually agreed to Bokuto's offer making the other male blush as well with an excited grin. "You're going to love it Keiji. It'll be very special and only for you. I'll only give this to you Keiji. No one else." Bokuto smiled at him lovingly and placing a kiss on his heated cheeks._

A sudden series of knocks startled Akaashi out of his trail of thought and causing him to turn towards the door.

"Keiji? Are you there? Can I come in?" He heard Bokuto's muffled voice speak through the closed door.

Akaashi responded almost immediately. "Y-yes! Of course Koutarou. You may now enter."

The door opened carefully as Bokuto entered the room, closing and making sure to lock the door behind him before turning his face towards the other man.

Akaashi's mouth dropped slightly and silently at the sight in front of him. _Damn_ , Bokuto looked so _sexy_... Well he was _always_ attractive, but right now he had Akaashi's mouth almost drooling. The taller male was shirtless, his broad shoulders, muscled chest, ripped abs, toned arms, tanned skin glistening with sweat from his performance outside. He had on dark blue and ripped jeans that hugged his strong legs perfectly. Overall, it was a simple outfit, but that didn't matter to Akaashi at all. He thought his boyfriend looked good with or without clothes, _always._

Bokuto smiled knowingly as he slowly approached Akaashi, lifting and cupping his chin in one of his big hands and planting a firm and gentle kiss on his soft lips. He pulled away shortly and stared into his lover's eyes in adoration and lust.  


"Mmn.. My dearest and precious Keiji, I'm so glad you're here with me tonight since I wanted to do and show you something special. Just for you Keiji... Are you ready for me, Keiji~?" The stripper said deeply and sultrily, causing a chilling shiver to run through Akaashi's body.

"Y-yes.. Yes I am Koutarou..." Akaashi responded softly.

Bokuto smirked at him as he carefully walked and guided Akaashi to sit comfortably on the plush couch in the room before approaching the stereo and queuing up a slow and sensual song. He turned towards Akaashi, approaching him slowly with a predatory and seductive look on his handsome face, his hips swaying smoothly along with the music.

Akaashi bit his bottom lip anxiously, trying to keep his eyes on Bokuto's face and away from the tempting and delicious eye-candy below.

Bokuto was having none of that as he placed his right leg right next to Akaashi's body, his right hand slamming against the wall above Akaashi's head, his body now looming and caging his boyfriend. His golden eyes gazed down at Akaashi with heat and lust, his tanned skin soaked in his sweat, small droplets trailing down the muscles of his torso and forcing Akaashi's eyes to look at his body.

Akaashi's eyes noticed a drop of sweat on Bokuto's neck which then trailed down over his collarbone, over a firm pectoral and stopping on a dark and hardening nipple. Akaashi whimpered at the erotic sight.

Bokuto smirked at the cute sound escaping his boyfriend's lips. He knew Akaashi blushed and got aroused at the sight of his muscular body. He didn't mind it at all. Actually, it made him happy and also turned on knowing he could turn Akaashi on in that way. He also felt more confident and sexier knowing Akaashi was so attracted to him. Sure, many customers in the club always drooled over him when he was on stage, but their opinions didn't matter to him. Only Akaashi's opinion mattered to him, just Akaashi. Bokuto would sometimes tease him in their apartment, going around without a shirt or just in his underwear, he just wanted to witness those adorable and cute reactions from Akaashi. Now was no different. He would always let Akaashi have all of him, body and soul.

"You know Keiji, I'll only allow you to touch me. The club's no touching rule doesn't apply when it comes to you Keiji. Please, feel free to do whatever to my body all you want. I'm all yours Keiji, only yours." Bokuto whispered honestly and seductively into his ear.

Akaashi moaned needily at his boyfriend's words. With Bokuto granting him full permission, Akaashi placed his hands on the other man's body, his hands sliding down and feeling over Bokuto's firm pecs and six pack abs.

Bokuto shuddered at feeling his lover's hands on his body. Whenever Akaashi touched his body, it would always send a pleasurable sensation through his veins and turn him on even more. He began to pant and let out pleasured moans as Akaashi explored all of him.

"Nn-nngh.. K-Keiji~"

Akaashi's cheeks blushed even deeper upon hearing those sinful sounds come out of his boyfriend, the sounds making all the more aroused. He looked on as his hands felt over those strong muscular arms, Akaashi occasionally squeezing his fingers around the other male's biceps, which were firm and didn't even budge under the pressure. God, those muscles were so hot, and Akaashi wanted to lick all of them.

And he did just that. His tongue licking and lips sucking, kissing, and worshiping the tanned skin of Bokuto's biceps causing the taller man to gasp.

"A-Ah! K-Keiji that's.. that feels so.. so-nngh~!" Bokuto moaned out wantonly as Akaashi latched and nibbled on his collarbone softly before licking over one of his nipples, his index finger circling over the other nub.

"Mmn..mnah! A-ah.. shit!.. Keiji.. oh god Keiji~!" The spiked haired man's face was blushing so hard in a deep crimson, his mouth open and spilling out sounds so lewdly that Akaashi had to moan along with him as he began to suck on the perked nub, his other hand pinching the other nipple between his fingers and eliciting a high pitched yelp from his former captain.

Akaashi switched his mouth over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment he did with the other one, licking, sucking, and tugging while rolling and pinching the other nipple which was drenched in his saliva.

Bokuto was mewling and squealing loudly in pleasure, his erection hardening in his tight pants and making it uncomfortable. He managed to stop the sounds coming out of his mouth as he looked at Akaashi's face with lustful and needy eyes.

"K-Keiji.. I.. I need to-ah! I need to take my.. p-pants off.. P-please!.. I'm so hard.."

Akaashi looked back up at him smirking devilishly. "Oh? You're already so hard just from me touching and licking you all over your body? That's very naughty of you don't you think so, Koutarou~?"

The stripper whined at the sudden change in Akaashi's demeanor, his sultry voice and words making his dick leak and twitch in his pants.

"Y-yes.. mmmnn.. I-I am.. I am naughty and hard.. but o-only for you Keiji~"

Akaashi smiled at his boyfriend before helping Bokuto get out of his pants. His eyes widened upon seeing what he was wearing underneath. "A-A thong?"

Bokuto only gazed at him with a loving expression on his face before giggling. "Do you like it Keiji~?"

The shorter male looked down at the blue thong where the fabric was stretched and tented out from Bokuto's big and hard cock, precum dampening and turning the fabric a darker blue. He could see the base of his dick with shortly trimmed pubic hair sticking at the top base, his thicker than average balls twitching at being pressed up against Akaashi's groin. Akaashi brought his hands down to squeeze at Bokuto's plump and toned ass which was exposed with only the thongs straps covering part of the cheeks. He looked back up at Bokuto and gave his asscheeks a firm slap which made Bokuto yelp and his cock twitch out with more precum.

"Mmn.. yeah.. fuck you look so sexy Koutarou. All of you looks amazing, your face, your body, your muscles, your big cock. Fuck I want to fuck you so badly Koutarou. May I Koutarou? Please?" He asked him with a longing and predatory look.

Bokuto whimpered wantonly and nodded, his body becoming hornier from just hearing his lover's words.

"Y-yes.. fuck yes.. p-please.. please fuck me Keiji! I want it!" He looked at Akaashi a needy face.

Akaashi pulled Bokuto in a heated and passionate kiss, their tongues dancing around each other in their connected lips. Both of them were panting heavily as they both got rid of Akaashi's clothes, Akaashi now fully naked and Bokuto only wearing his thong.

Bokuto straddled Akaashi's hips, his strong arms wrapping around Akaashi's neck whining as he felt his own hard dick spring out of his thong, the fabric no longer able to contain the large member as his cock slapped against Akaashi's own making them cry in pleasure. They both looked down at their leaking big members, Bokuto's cock being only slightly longer than Akaashi's seven inch. Bokuto licked his lips as he started grinding his member against Akaashi's, both of them moaning loudly at the slick and pleasurable friction. Luckily, the walls and door of the room were fully soundproof. _God bless the builders and this modern strip club!_

"F-Fuck!.. Nngh! K-Koutarou~!" Akaashi groaned as his hands tightened their grip on Bokuto's hips.  


"Aaahh! Keiji! O-Oh god! A-aahhnnn~!" Bokuto shouted as he buried his face into Akaashi's shoulder.

They continued to thrust their hard-ons against one another, their speed gradually increasing and filthy wet slicking noises coming from their wet cocks.

"Ah-agh! M-more! Fuck! Please Keiji! More! Mngh~!" The taller male screamed into his shoulder, his body sweating and shaking and completely ignoring the music playing in the background. _Who the hell cared about that shit anyway?_

Akaashi groaned and wrapped his hand firmly around both of their rock hard members, jerking them both off at the same time, their slick precum making it easier for him to do so.

Bokuto pulled leaned his head back, moaning loudly as pure pleasure flooded his mind and body.

"K-Keiji! Oh yess! F-Fuck yes! Mmn.. O-oohhh~!"

Akaashi looked at the beautiful man on top of him mewling like a whore. He watched those hot sweaty pecs and abs flex and clench as Bokuto shook uncontrollably, his broad chest heaving and panting heavily.

"Nnrrgh.. fuck.. shit.. oh god.. mmngh~!" Akaashi cussed as he gritted his teeth, his hand pumping their dicks as fast as he can. He was getting so fucking close and from how louder the taller man was becoming, Bokuto was feeling the same.

"F-Fuuck! I-I.. I'm gonna-aaahh! G-gonna cum! Mmmmnnn! A-ah! Keiji! Fuck! Eeeaaaahhhhh~!"

"K-Koutarou! F-Fuck! Koutarou! Nnnnggghhh! A-aaaghh! Koutarouuu~!"

They both screamed to the ceiling as their large cocks shot several thick ropes of cum so high that some of the fluids landed on their hair and faces, most of the cum landing on their pecs and abs, some getting on their arms and hands.

As they came down from their high, Akaashi felt Bokuto panting and thrusting roughly against him, both of their cocks still so hard. He looked up at his lover's face and was shocked to see Bokuto licking their mixed semen off his fingers, his face grinning ferally and needy, golden eyes clouded with pure lust.

"Hah.. ahn.. M-more! More Keiji! I want it.. i-inside! I want you inside me! P-please~! Bokuto begged eagerly as he ground Akaashi's member against his asshole, which was oddly already stretched and slick with lube.

Akaashi narrowed his eyes at the other man dangerously and growling. "What's this?! Has my naughty and slutty boyfriend been cheating on me and fucking around with other men?!"

Bokuto's eyes widened in horror as he yelped and panicked. "N-No.. No Keiji! I would never! I would never cheat on you! I would never do such a cruel thing! P-please! Please believe me!"

The curly haired man furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh?! Then why is your fuckhole already slick and stretched?!"

Bokuto smiled at him timidly and confessed softly and honestly. "I-It's because I played with myself before coming here. I wanted to be prepared and ready for you Keiji, only for you, you're all I want Keiji. Please believe what I said." He looked at him with pleading and hopeful eyes.

By how long they've been together, Akaashi knew that Bokuto was telling the honest truth. He cupped the side of his face with his hand and smiled at him lovingly before planting a soft and gentle kiss on his trembling lips. "I know Koutarou. I believe you. It's okay, I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm never going to leave you."

Bokuto's broad shoulders loosened and dropped in utter relief, a sincere smile on his face. "T-Thank you Keiji.. I love you so much.. I really do love you Keiji.."

Akaashi kissed his boyfriend again, eventually pulling away and leaning their foreheads together and looking into each others eyes lovingly. "I know. I love you too Koutarou.." He said before positioning Bokuto's entrance over his erection and lowering him down, his cock entering all the way inside Bokuto easily causing them to both moan loudly.

They both tried to calm their racing hearts for a minute or so. Bokuto trembling and whimpering on top of Akaashi who was groaning at the tight heat surrounding his cock.

Once they both deemed themselves ready to continue, Bokuto started raising and lowering his hips hard and roughly, fucking himself onto Akaashi's dick, slutty and dirty obscenities spouting from his mouth.

"A-aaahh! Y-Yes! Oh fuck yess! Yes! Mmn! So good! You're cock is so big Keiji.. It's splitting me open! Nngh-ah-aahhnnn~!"

Akaashi was panting and moaning along with him, his hips thrusting in and out of Bokuto roughly. "Y-Yeah? F-Fuck! You're so f-fucking.. a-agh.. tight Koutarou! You're squeezing around me so hard! Oh my gah-aaahhh~!"

"Nngh-mmmmnnn! Nnyaah-aagh! Agh! Fuck! Keiji! Harder Keiji! Fuck me harder! Please~!" Bokuto mewled lewdly, his cock bouncing up and down with the force of their love-making, precum leaking from the tip and flying everywhere.

Akaashi continued to set a rough and fast pace, his hips pounding over and over into his lover. He moaned at seeing Bokuto's sweaty body, his muscles glistening deliciously in the dim light of the room. Fuck, he looked so hot and sexy! Akaashi couldn't resist as he started licking his tongue all over those hard muscles, his hands and tongue trailing over the smooth tanned skin covering those muscled arms, broad shoulders, firm pectorals, and those glistening abs. He couldn't resist such divine beauty.

Bokuto's pleasured moans only increased, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he was touched and licked all over, his mouth literally drooling from how good it felt. "A-Aaahh-nnnngggghhhh! Y-Yeeesssss! Fuck yesss! M-More! Fucking touch me more baby! Fuuucckk! Mmmnnnnn~!" He screamed out in utter bliss, combing one of his hands through his own spiky hair and tugging at it, his bicep flexing. He looked at it and brought his mouth closer to the bulging muscle, his tongue licking his it erotically. _Shit, he was going insane! Everything felt so fucking good, so fucking perfect, and Bokuto didn't want any of it to stop!_

The shorter male whimpered at the extremely lewd and sexy display in front of him, which was turning on more than ever before. Bokuto was just so perfect, so hot, so erotic, so sexy, and he was all Akaashi's. The mere thought awakened something purely primal and wild inside of Akaashi, making him growl and began to really give it to his slutty boyfriend just how he wanted it, rough, fast, and hard.  


"Aaaaaahhhh! Th-there! Right there! F-fuuucckk! Right there Keiji! Aaahhhnnnnn~!" Bokuto practically shouted out and up at the ceiling in ecstasy as Akaashi's cock hit his prostate.

"Fuuuck! Y-Yeah? Here? Hnngh?! You want me to fuck you hard and fast right here Koutarou?!" He groaned into the other's ear, his teeth nibbling at it and causing Bokuto to shiver violently at the sensation.

"Fuck! Fuck yeah! Yess! There Keiji! Fuck me harder right there! Oh god! Aa-aaagghh! Fuck, you feel so good Keiji! Nnnggaahh! Baby you're fucking me so deep inside! A-aaahhhnnn! Hhhnnn! I w-want you to fuck me like you mean it! Mmngh! F-Fuck! Fucking give it to me like the fucking slut I am for you Keiji! Mmmmnnnn~!" Bokuto didn't even know what he was saying anymore. He was so lost in this intense and overwhelming thick haze of lust and passion. He did know that all he was saying, were things he truly wanted to tell Akaashi.

Akaashi had enough of this. He couldn't control it any longer. He just let his inner and primal instincts loose, pinning the taller male under him on the couch and doing exactly as Bokuto instructed him to do, thrusting hard and rough into him and against his sweet spot repeatedly, his hips pounding so fast you could hardly see him pulling his dick out at all.

"Fuck you want me to be fast and rough?! Huh?! You want me to pound into you so hard you forget your own fucking name?! Fuck! Then I'll fucking give it to you like that, you filthy naughty slut~!"

"Y-Yesss! Yeessss! F-Fuck me Keiji! Fuck me like that! Oh yeaahhh! A-aaaahhh! A-aaaarrghhh!"

They continued to fuck like rabbits for a couple more moments until both of them were kissing each other roughly and messily with raw lust, need, and passion, their bodies joined in the most ultimate pleasure. They were getting so close, their breaths panting heavily and their bodies covered in sweat and fluids. _This was heaven, this was paradise!_

Akaashi pulled away from the intense kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their wet tongues as he managed to pant out. "I'm so close Koutarou.. I-It feels so good.. f-fuck.. mmnnghh.. nnnggghhhh~!"  


"M-me.. a-ah! Me too Keiji.. Nngh! Together.. L-Let's cum together.. please Keiji~!" Bokuto was looking at him desperately, his cock at it's full length and pulsing.

Akaashi nodded frantically, thrusting in and out of his lover with all the energy he had left in his body, his cock hitting the other's prostate perfectly each time before he finally reached his climax shouting.

"K-Koutarou! Cumming! I'm cumming Koutarou! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Keiji! Oh god! Keiji! Keiji! Mmmmmmmnnn! Aaaaaaaaaahhhnnnn!" Bokuto screamed wantonly as he came in the most intense orgasm he had yet, feeling liguid warmth flood his insides, causing his vision to turn white eventually making him pass out, his vision shutting into black.

   


**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

   


"Koutarou." He heard a voice say faintly in his blacked out mind.  


"Koutarou..." The voice said more firmly, causing him to stir a bit.

 _"Koutarou!"_ Bokuto's eyes immediately opened and was met with the sight of a smiling Akaashi, his smile so loving and gentle that it made his heart flutter.

"Keiji." The grey haired male smiled back at his boyfriend as he wrapped his toned arms around him, pulling him in a warm embrace.

"Thank god you're alright Koutarou. You had me so worried. You passed out right after we came." Akaashi sighed on his chest in relief.

The taller male laughed loudly before gently kissing the top of Akaashi's head in a caring manner.

"Well, that just means that you fucked me so well. You must be some sort of sex god, Keiji."

Akaashi looked up at his attractive face and chuckled before shaking his head.

"No Koutarou. If there is a sex god in this very room, it would be you. God you looked so hot and your filthy moans were so fucking sexy."

Bokuto smirked at him devilishly. "And you fucking love it Keiji."

Akaashi could only return the smirk back at him. "You're absolutely right Koutarou."


End file.
